The Mysterious New Girl
by 1095-Libra Princess
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless run into a mysterious girl in the woods. THIS IS NOT A HICCUP/OC FIC!
1. The Mysterious New Girl

**Title: **The Mysterious New Girl

**Summary: **Hiccup and Toothless run into a mysterious girl in the woods.

**Author's Comment: **Bad summary, I know. Anyway, I got bored with all of my previous fan fiction and deleted them all. This is just a short series introducing my character. And by the way, this isn't a Hiccup/OC story. As much as I love Hiccup…YUCK. Astrid can have him.

Disclaimer

**How to Train Your Dragon © DreamWorks, 2010**

**The Mysterious New Girl © 1095 Libra-Princess, 2010**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter One**

"Why?"

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third looked at his friend Toothless. The dragon was snickering to himself, while his rider wiped all of the black off his face. There was nothing he could do about his hair though, with the way it was all sticking up in several different directions.

While the two were in the sky Toothless had spat out a ball of fire in joy, which he flew through burning his rider instantly. Thank gods it was nothing serious. "Yeah, laugh all you want. You're just lucky you're bigger than me." Hiccup said, sitting down next to his friend.

The two were silent for a moment with nothing but the sound of Toothless scarfing down his fish, occasionally coughing it up at an attempt to "feed" his owner which he would then reply, "No thanks, I'm good."

"**OW!"**

The loud shriek was definitely enough for the two get up on their feet. Birds flew off in the distance, which gave the two a general idea of where the shriek came from. Sighing heavily, Hiccup looked at Toothless.

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods…

"Ow!" the girl exclaimed, looking directly at her snicker, dark-purple Nightfury. "Why would you do that!" the girl shouted. She waited for a second but all the Nightfury did was snicker in her dragon-like way.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" the girl continued to shout, still getting nothing out her dragon. "That was NOT funny! It was cold as hell in here!" the girl shouted, referring to the inside of her Nightfury's mouth.

Hiccup and Toothless, unbeknownst to them, watched the girl yell at the dark-purple Night fury (who apparently was ignoring the girl) in the bushes, being careful not to get noticed. Hiccup tried to focus on the girl, for he had never seen her before.

"You did that on purpose!"

(In "dragon" talk) _"Did not."_

"Don't give me that look!"

"_Oh, okay, sure. Like you can even understand a word I'm saying."_

"How would you like it if I bit you!"

"_Go ahead and try. Let's see what happens."_

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a "what-the-fuck" look and then looked back at the two. For the next five minutes to girl continued to yell at the Nightfury while the Nightfury just ignored her.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"…"

"You're totally ignoring me!"

Finally having enough of the senseless arguing, Hiccup and Toothless stepped out of the bushes, which the girl took no notice of. "Uh…excuse me?" Hiccup said. The girl took no notice and continued to yell at the Nightfury. "Excuse me?" Hiccup said again.

"What!" the girl finally snapped, spinning around the face the scrawny boy. This mad Toothless reveal his teeth and growl at the girl. The girl growled at him back. "Yeah, I've got teeth too, buddy." she retorted.

Toothless looked more annoyed than irritated when Hiccup calmed him down. "Uh…sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you or anything. We just heard a scream and-"

"Scream?" the girl interrupted. "I didn't hear a scream." Hiccup looked at her as if she were crazy. "Uh…I think that scream was you…" he explained. Now it was the girl staring at _him_. "Yeah." she said simply.

"Are…you okay?" Hiccup asked hesitantly, for fear the girl was crazy or something. The girl continued to stare at him. She did this for a couple of more moments until it finally clicked in her head. "OH! THAT scream!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, that was me. I was feeding Nightshade and she bit me," she looked over at the dark-purple Nightfury, "ON purpose!"

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm fine. No need to worry about anything. Just skip back to your village or where it is you came from. Thanks for dropping by. Bye!" the girl said, trying to push Hiccup to get him moving.

"H-hey!" Hiccup exclaimed. The girl stopped pushing him to listen. "Who are you?" he asked, a little irritated by the girl's persistence. The girl was silent for another moment or two. A smile spread across her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Skullette, and this is my friend Nightshade."

(Before I go on I never did explain to you what Skullette looks like. She's pretty short [even a little shorter than Hiccup] with brown hair tied up in pig-tails. Her eyes are green and her outfit is similar to Astrid's. Nightshade looks exactly like Toothless except she's a really dark shade of purple and has blue eyes.)

"Bye!" Skullette exclaimed, in a hurry trying to get rid of Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless gave each other looks again. That was how they met Skullette Peterson and her Nightfury named Nightshade.

**Author's Comment: **Okay, this was kind of short. I didn't have a real way to end this. By the way, you can see some reference of Skullette at .com


	2. A Girl and Her Dragon

**Chapter Two**

It had been at least a few weeks when Hiccup and Toothless "discovered" Skullette and Nightshade. Skullette apparently had no parents and was living in the woods with Nightshade, surviving on nothing but fish and sea water (yuck).

She was quiet and distant, but she was also enthusiastic, impulsive, and a little odd. She apparently loved walking up to random people, telling them strange, random things and hugging them randomly.

All together: Skullette was random.

She was also similar to Hiccup in a way, drawing things in the dirt whenever she could. She wasn't all that bright though, yelling a pot of water telling it to boil. "Boil already!" you'd hear her shout. "Boil, damn you!" She also had a repulsive vocabulary, shouting out curse words every five seconds; but then again almost all Vikings cursed one way or the other.

Now her dragon Nightshade was almost the total opposite. She seemed uninterested in EVERYTHING. She held one of the twins upside down whenever they fought, and occasionally sat on them to get some peace and quiet. She enjoyed flying just like any other dragon; but she slept a lot.

Toothless had taken a liking to Nightshade, even though Nightshade doesn't seem to be interested in anything except fish, sleep, and flying. And speaking of relationships, people (especially Ruffnut) like to assume Skullette picks on Tuffnut (mainly for his long hair) because she likes him; she quickly retorts, "C'mon, who wouldn't pick on a guy for long hair! He looks like Rapunzel!" Of course Tuffnut doesn't know who that is so he's just like, "Huh? Hey!"

Despite their differences Skullette and Nightshade were the perfect friends.

**Author's Comment: Another short chapter, but I have to get off the computer to get my camera back…plus this was kind of a pointless chapter in the first place.**


End file.
